Foolish Games
by Ithlien
Summary: When forced together, the results are most unexpected. Note- the word count is very wrong


Foolish Games 

**Summary: **An extreme act yields most unexpected results. Or at least it is to Eomer and Lothiriel.

**Author's Note**: This was written for the challenge that the premier Eomer and Lothiriel website Countries United. 

**Challenge**: Eomer and Lothiriel seem to dislike each other but what happens when Eowyn decides she has had enough and locks both of them in a room? Will they kill each other or will something unexpected happen?

**Required:**  
- Lothiriel calls Eomer king of a horse s behind.  
- Eowyn discussing the events with Faramir.  
- A strange debate regarding the Rohan plains resembling the sea.

**  
  
**

****

_There is a battle that goes on between men and women. Many people call it love_. - Edvard Munch

You stood in my way, with nothing to say. Was that some comment on the weather?

- Jewel, Foolish Games 

His uncle often coined the term "the cat the stole the cream" and until now he had never seen it displayed before him. 

If he had to use any phrase to describe his wife's expression at that moment that is what he certainly would have said.

Catching her smirking gaze, he contemplatively lowered his book. Carefully marking the page, he set the leather bound novel aside. He stared at his wife for a moment, taking in her mischievous beauty, before he spoke. "Do I want to know?" He questioned, Eowyn seemed positively pleased with herself, the last time she looked as such she had terrorized the women of the Gondorian courts threatening them with baldness.

Eowyn laughed slightly, almost as if remembering the memory herself, and settled in the seat beside him. She loosely clasped his hand, her small pale hand entwined with his larger one.

Eowyn gazed coyly at him and leaned in close. " I have remedied our problem."

" You have settled the trade disputes with the Southrons?" Faramir responded confused, that being the only problem he could grasp at. 

Eowyn sighed dramatically, pulling her hand away. " You work too much." She stated simply instead settling her hand on his shoulder.

" Well then, what have you done?"

" Have you not wondered why our house is finally at rest?"

Faramir looked at her puzzled. " I had not noticed. Where are they?" He turned if head, almost as if hoping to catch a glimpse of the two.

Eowyn simply smiled.

III

The door must have had something blocking it on the other side. With all their hammering and Eomer's punches, it should have crashed down hours ago.

Before they had at least attempted to work together to open the door. But now, tired of each other's company they simply choose to sit on the opposite sides of the small room.

Eomer rested against the window, staring woodenly at the land below. In his resolute silence he seemed almost bearable, but every so often he would glance contemptibly in her direction and snort.

Had Eomer been any man but himself, she would have called him handsome. Eomer was taller than any of the men she had other met, and when he was silent his appearance certainly seemed regal.

Unfortunately, the young king often spoke too much and too frankly which ruined the image. 

" Faramir will be along any moment." Lothiriel stated, forcing herself to sound assured " He cares far too much for propriety to leave us."

Eomer snorted once again. " It is a shame, my lady, that I am more acquainted with your family's mood than yourself."

Lothiriel could not believe what she had heard, how dare he even suggest that he knew her own family better than her. " Excuse me?" She questioned, determining to prove him wrong. " The King and Queen of the Reunited Kingdoms are coming for dinner tonight as well is my father. Faramir would not let two nobles remain missing." 

Eomer shook his head, his blonde hair mimicking the sway of a tail. " It is almost frightening how one person can be consecutively wrong. You have not been personally acquainted with the King obviously, he would most likely find our predicament amusing and have wished he had played a part in it. Elessar can appear regal and stern but he is as childish as--"

" You?" Lothiriel interrupted, it was difficult to picture the regal couple of Gondor delighting in a prank.

Eomer ignored her comment, as she suspected he would. " And as for your father… at first he will be incensed that his only daughter has been locked up with a male, but upon realizing that it was myself he would most likely laugh and then half-heartedly suggest they free us."

" What is that meant to intend?" Lothiriel said outraged. " That he would be fond of having his daughter locked up with you? It is obvious you do not know my family as well as you suggest, my lord." She sneered at the man, appreciative that she had finally caught him. " It would be bad taste."

Eomer looked properly shocked for a moment, before dissolving into laughter. " You do not know?" He chortled at her confused expression. " How could you? You barely know your own family."

Lothiriel choose to ignore the last comment, as there would be no point dealing with this man. He had no sense in his head, and it would be extremely difficult and pointless to attempt to correct his obvious faults. " What do I not know?"

Eomer shrugged and looked away, drumming his fingers of the window seat. Feigning indifference. 

" What?" Lothiriel demanded, standing from her seated position. Seeing he would not answer her, she strode over to him. " What?" 

Eomer simply shrugged again, amusement was barely concealed in his face. He was obviously delighting in antagonizing her.

" With all due respect, my lord." Lothiriel said, with he teeth on edge. " Which is none. You are a horse's ass." She smirked as Eomer looked at her taken aback. 

" And you are a spoiled princess who is unable to realize the gratefulness she should feel being surrounded by her family!" Eomer bit back, his face growing red. 

Lothiriel looked at him and her strength wavered, this man was no more than a simpleton. He was unfit to rule a country. " I'm sorry. I take my comment back… You are not a horse's ass. You are king! King of horse's behinds!" She bowed sarcastically before returning to her corner.

III

" My dear, I'm not sure I quite approving of your locking up of my daughter." Imrahil said. Eowyn and Faramir and finished regaling them with her plan and after the King of Gondor had stopped laughing, he was finally able to speak. 

" Yes. It doesn't seem very sensible." Arwen said demurely. The table quietened to hear the elven queen. Arwen looked properly shocked at what Eowyn had done, or at least she did until she disbanded into laughter at their attention. "What if they should kill each other?" Arwen said her laughter seemed laden with the sound of bells. 

Aragorn looked at his wife appreciatively and leaned in and kissed her smooth pale cheek. " I never thought that you would approve of this, my love."

A faint blush graced Arwen's cheek as she looked over to Eowyn with pride. " Who do you think had a hand in summoning the King of Rohan?"

Faramir laughed heartedly. " How long have you been planning this, my lady?" He asked softly kissing his wife's held hand. 

" You're are not the only one with the gift of foresight." She laughed.

" Still." Imrahil suggested half-heartedly, "We should let them out."

_III_

_"And you are a spoiled princess who is unable to realize the gratefulness she should feel being surrounded by her family!"_

The king knew nothing. Nothing!

How dare he judge her relationship with her family. He knew nothing of her predicament. Time and time again he had declared that she knew nothing of her family, nothing of the thoughts or emotions of others. 

Lothiriel knew that Eomer's family history was quite tragic. His father was killed when Eomer was only 11, the man shot down by Orcs. His mother faded not long after that. Then Orcs also killed his cousin. And finally, not so long ago Theoden died in the battle of Pelennor. 

She remembered when she had first met him, after the battle of Pelennor before the last debate. Eomer had seemed an entirely different person then.

III

_The man before her, though tall and broad, seemed weakened. A brush of wind could blow him away, Lothiriel reckoned, for it appeared there was nothing more grounding him to this world._

_He stood resolutely beside his sister's bed, every so often petting her long blonde hair. The man seemed to be made of stone; he gazed into nothingness before him. Most likely replaying events in his mind._

_Was he angry that he had not noticed his own sister among the soldiers? Or was he saddened that the White Lady ever felt the need to take to battle. Did he see glory in their future or was there only defeat?_

_Lothiriel wished she could ask him these things, anything to break his melancholy silence. She had stumbled on the young man after seeing to her own family in the houses. _

_Lady Ioreth was still tending to her cousin; an elixir was being administered to him. A potion, which was promised to drain the smoke from his body. The smoke it seemed could poison him. She wished she could run to her father and bury her face in his chest and let out all her emotions like she did as a child. _

_But her father was busy. He was meeting with the ranger Aragorn to begin plans of the next battle. Her uncle was dead, dying by his own hand. Her cousin lay in the Houses of Healing unresponsive to her call and Boromir… dear Boromir… was gone from this world a reason she had yet to learn of. She was to meet the perians and they would tell her all she needed to know, that Mithrandir promised her._

_One moment she had all the family she could hope for, the next… she may as well have been alone. _

_The man turned to her, his dark eyes focused on her. She shivered under his gaze but she didn't know why. "Is there a reason you remain?" He questioned. His voice was rough with in held emotions. His Rohirric accent was pronounced among the silence._

_For a moment, she wonder if he could read her thoughts, like her cousin Faramir at times could. But she saw, that he was questioning why she stood in the doorframe of his sister's room, intruding on his moment. _

_" I was bid by the March-Warden to place another linen on the Shield-maiden's brow." She stammered, his gaze piercing through her._

_" Then do so." The man commanded. _

_After she exchanged the linen on the prone woman's brow she turned to the man. " She will recover. The body will heal itself in time."_

_" It is not the body that worries me." He said guardedly._

_" Then what?"_

_"That is none of your concern." He interrupted. " Please leave me."_

_Lothiriel's back straightened, the man spoke to her like a child. As if she knew nothing of pain. " If I were you I would be thankful that your sister spared among the dead."_

_Lothiriel's eyes widened. She had not meant to speak so rudely. She had not meant to speak at all. Her father often warned to keep silent during times like these but too often her pride would force her to speak._

_The man turned on her angrily. " Do not speak of things you do not know. Now **leave**!"_

_Lothiriel knew she should have backed away, have left like a proper young woman would have. But she resolutely stared the man down. His eyes fixated on her and she felt him searching her for an answer. If only she knew the question._

_Without warning the man leapt from his seated vigil and kissed her. Hungrily. Angrily. _

_She was surprised for a moment by his actions, and for a reason she could not fathom almost immediately returned the kiss._

_The king's arms wrapped around her drawing her close, and immediately she stiffened. _

_Aware of the scene she and this man were making. She had only met him a moment ago and was now in his arms? What must the young king think? Probably thinking her another mistress of the night. _

_She pulled away from him. _

Lothiriel blushed hotly, remembering the kiss. For a moment her anger waned but immediately it returned seeing Eomer's inquisitive looks. She toyed with a ring on her finger, a small sand coin given to her by Aunt Findulas. 

" Have you not heard the rumours among the courts?" Eomer finally spoke; he turned to her with indifference. " You attend many royal functions I assumed you already knew."

So now the king thought her to be no more than one of those simpering court women! " I do not make a habit of listening or believing the gossip that _those_ women share. Most often they are cruel and at another's expense."

" Well this rumour is not as false as the others." Eomer promised. 

" Are you going to waltz around the subject or will you finally relent and tell me?"

" As you may have noted, I am not married--" Eomer began.

" I cannot imagine why." Lothiriel interrupted sarcastically. 

Once again the king ignored her. " And it isn't due a lack of … interest."

Lothiriel arched her brow in question. " Your point my lord."

III

" The screaming ended rather early." Eowyn commented, delicately sipping her wine. " I expected Lothiriel and Eomer to be much louder for much longer."

" Why are you so expectant that your plan should work?" Imrahil asked. " Both participants are rather bull headed."

" The plains of Rohan may first seem to be still but they often sway under the most gentlest of breezes." Faramir said cautiously, squeezing his wife's hand.

" But does that not also hold true for the windswept waters of Dol Amroth?" Eowyn replied softly, proud that she could do perform dancing with her words as well.

Imrahil smiled at the couple, and wished reverently that his wife were with him. " Troublesome storms loom over the calmest of lands. Horizon's stretch too far." He replied finishing the wine in his glass. The finest from Dol Amroth had been imported to his nephew upon the news of his wedding. He was pleasantly surprised that there were still a few bottles left after the festivities. 

Eowyn smiled beautifully and turned to him. " Oh, I don't know. I feel a change in the winds."

III

Eomer coughed conspicuously, "As you may realize I and your father have remained on good-humoured terms since the end of the war. And as a consequence of not only that and my sister's marriage I have been spending a large amount of time with your family."

Lothiriel rolled her eyes, " Do not remind me. We will most likely be trapped together for years to come."

" Yes well… That has not escaped my notice." Eomer said softly, looking away from her. " Nor has it escaped the notice of many others."

Lothiriel remained silent, wondering where the king was going with this information.

" The courtiers have begun to believe the forgings of a relationship." Eomer continued, his gaze adverted.

" What?"

" And I was wondering if you had said anything to urge that idea among the courts. A misguided way of informing me your emotions." Eomer shrugged, finally turning to her.

Lothiriel stared into his eyes, unable to believe his words. " You think that I am in love with you?"

" Aren't you?" 

"Oh please!" Lothiriel scoffed, turning away. She twisted her ring in annoyance. The king certainly had a high opinion of himself to suggest such a brazen idea. Perhaps, because the king had had many women trail him for years, if was impossible for him to believe a women could not fall under the horse masters spell. 

"Well?"

Lothiriel turned to him again, staring him down. Give him her most contentious stare possible. "If anyone is in love with anyone, you are in love with me."

Eomer looked shocked to see his cards suddenly turned on him. " I fail to see--" He stammered.

" You kissed me." Lothiriel interrupted, as if that were all the information she would need.

" You liked it."

Lothiriel rolled her eyes and shrugged. " Believe what you wish my lord. Because nothing I say will permeate that pig's head of yours."

Eomer sighed heavily. " You misread everything. All intentions, and emotions mean nothing to you. I fail to see where you inherited such a disregard, your father is most unlike you."

Lothiriel's eyes blazed angrily. " Oh, so simply because I do not fall to your whim I am immediately an ice maiden?"

" Once again you misinterpret my words. You call me pigheaded and vain yet you fail to take note of yourself."

This time it was Lothiriel's turn to sigh. " I don't understand you."

" You don't want to." Eomer responded tiredly, equally frustrated by their on-going argument. 

Eomer paced for a moment, shuffling tiredly across the room. The sky had already darkened for the eve, and it seemed neither her father nor King Elessar had the intention of releasing them.

" If only you could see." Eomer said, mostly speaking to himself. He looked at her oddly for a moment, and Lothiriel wished she could take a step back but for the life of her she couldn't move.

The king moved in front of her, and puzzled at her for a moment. She stood transfixed staring back at him; a warm flush flowed through her.

Without thinking she moistened her lips, and immediately Eomer kissed her. 

He kissed her for a moment, but upon the lack of return he pulled away.

Almost as if she were in a trance, Lothiriel wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling them in his hair, and pulled him back to her.

The sensations that passed through her were vaguely familiar, reminiscent of their first meeting. Eomer kissed her thoroughly, taking full advantage of her opened mouth.

His hands settled on her hips, though every other moment she could feel them twitching, ready to roam her body.

As they pulled back for air, Lothiriel caught a vague smirk on the King of Rohan's face. She detached herself, ready to protest thinking he'd only want to rub it in.

But surprisingly, he merely pulled her back into his arms and held her tightly. " You're right." He murmured quietly, burrowing his face in her hair. " I am in love with you."

Lothiriel felt her heart flutter, her stomach dropped, her knees felt weak. Yet somehow she felt stronger than ever. She pulled away from him slightly to get a look at his face. 

There was nervousness in his face that she had never seen before.

She drew her hand from where they rested on his back and cupped his face. She smiled as she leaned into kiss him again. 

" You fool." She muttered happily against his lips.

Somehow she could feel his smile in their kiss. He was a fool. But so was she.

III

Eowyn walked back over to her guests with a satisfied smile.

" Well?" Arwen asked after Eowyn had seated herself. " Are they still breathing?"

" That could be debated." Eowyn smiled, leaning into her husband's side. " But there is certainly clear sailing ahead."

_-Fin-_


End file.
